Duet of Rock
by beltheawesome
Summary: Otoya admires Kurosaki and wants to play music with him, but his senpai has other plans. How will Otoya manage to convince Kurosaki? No one knows for sure how they'll end up. One thing for sure is that he's got competition. The electric bass and guitar player might actually turn out to be an interesting pair? YAOI ALERT - Otoya x Ranmaru


**Duet of Rock**

The story of Ittoki Otoya and Kurosaki Ranmaru

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kurosaki-senpai~" Otoya peeked over from behind the door, timidly trying to approach his silver haired senior.

Said senior was happily playing his bass on the rooftop of their dormitory, indulging in his irreplaceable rock music. He leaned against the railing, absorbed in what he was doing.

"Hmm..?" Kurosaki grunted and looked up at the newcomer.

"You're practicing the bass again?" Otoya laughed nervously, trying to strike a random conversation.

"What do you want? If you've got nothing, don't disturb me."

"A-Ahh!" the poor redhead waved his hands in front of himself, trying to explain. "No, err, I was just thinking… umm" He fumbled with his words, trying to find an appropriate phrasing.

"Spit it out already." The senpai was slightly annoyed, wanting to go back to playing his bass as soon as possible.

"Actually, I was just wondering! C-Could you teach me the bass?" Otoya burst out, shutting his eyes and bowing down a little. _No, that wasn't what I meant to say!_ He slapped himself mentally.

"Huuuh?" Kurosaki raised an eyebrow. "Don't you play the guitar? A bass shouldn't be that new to you, you don't need me to teach you that."

Otoya blushed slightly at that comment. He just stood there and flustered, thinking of what to do now.

That was when someone else stepped into the picture.

"What he's trying to say is, he wants to play with you, senpai." A familiar voice sounded from the other end of the rooftop.

"EH? REN? YOU WERE HERE?" Otoya gaped at his fellow colleague. "How long have you been here?"

"Long before you came, Oto." He tilted his head in confusion at Otoya's agitation.

Ren was sitting at the round table of the roof, enjoying a cup of tea with a nice view of the scenery.

"W-what were you doing up here with Kurosaki senpai?" Otoya asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, nothing. We both wanted to enjoy the peace and view from the roof, so we shared the space." Ren stated.

"Ohh.." Otoya almost let out a sigh. Oh wells, since Ren has already took the effort to reveal his true intentions on approaching Kurosaki… _this is embarrassing_ , he thought.

"What do you want?" Kurosaki glared at Otoya once again.

 _Ehh? He didn't get it?_ Otoya's mouth widened slightly.

"Ah, actually, it's as Ren said. I wanted to play a song with you, Kurosaki-senpai. Since, well, you know, you play the bass, and I can play the guitar too, so maybe we could-" He tried explaining himself in more detail, trying to express his admiration for the bassist.

"I don't want to." Kurosaki cut him off before allowing him to finish his story.

"AH" Otoya stared blank faced at his senior who just rejected him. "B-But-" He started whining. "Kurosaki senpai, you're amazingggg, I've always wanted to stand beside you on a stage, I've got so much to learn from you-"

"No." Came the simple confirmation of his reply. "Give up and stop pestering me."

Otoya, who just got rejected, glanced at his senior with a hurt expression for a moment before lowering his head.

"O-okay…" He exited the roof, slightly depressed.

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

"Why did you reject him? He's been into you for weeks already." Ren asked from where he was sitting.

"What!?" Kurosaki frowned at Ren. "Weeks? That kid? Why would I want to waste my time on him?"

"Well, I don't know when it started, but he kept asking me to tell him more about you." Ren told him.

"...What did you tell him?" Kurosaki glared over at his junior.

"Don't give me such a scary look, senpai. I don't know enough about you to be able to tell him much anyway."

* * *

When Kurosaki returned to his room to keep his bass, he saw a brown A4 sized envelope outside his door.

"What the heck is this? Did one of those idiots order something?" He mumbled under his breath as he stepped over it and went into the room he shared with Ren and Masato. _But deliveries don't come straight to your door._ He thought back. _Is that some kind of special service?_ He gently set his bass back on the stand and wiped off some dust. _Where are those two idiots anyway?_ He wondered, seeing that his two juniors were out.

He walked back to open the door and bent down to check out the item out of curiosity. _Oh, there's a note attached on top._ He stared at it for a moment, considering if he should take it and read it. It probably wasn't his, and it would be rude to look through someone else's things.

"Tch, whatever." Kurosaki growled and picked up the white piece of paper and opened it to read its contents.

.

This is for Kurosaki-senpai

I asked Nanami to write a song for the both of us!  
It's a really nice melody, please take a look at it. I wrote the lyrics last night, what do you think?  
I hope that we can duet one day! I really do look up to you a lot, senpai.

Ittoki Otoya

.

"That bastard…." Kurosaki cursed.

The edge of his mouth twitched in annoyance and he threw the envelope on his desk, not even bothering to open it.

"Talk to me if you've got something to say, instead of leaving stupid messages in front of my door!" He growled at the envelope as it if was Otoya.

 _What a brat._


End file.
